winecellarfandomcom-20200214-history
Acquittal: Induction
Acquittal: Induction, formerly known as Call to the Turnabout, is an Ace Attorney-like game created by ProcellaGames. The game is about the story of Storm Sente, an undergraduate at some university, who is also allowed to be an official defense attorney, which sounds a lot like someone else... The First Daybreak Previously known as Dawn of the Turnabout or Tempest Dawn. The game opens up with a monologue from Storm, introducing himself. He talks about the FemCon, which is a lawyer convention that every lawyer in the country goes to with no exceptions whatsoever, but he and his mentor were exceptions because they overslept. They narrowly avoided death, as at FemCon, there was a massive explosion that left no survivors. That day, Storm, instead of worrying for his very life, went to court to defend Bojack Eric for the murder of Kathryn Davies. He was up against renowned prosecutor Sebastian Donovan, who proudly dared himself that he could not only prove how the murder took place, but that it did ''take place! The prosecution suspected Eric because his fingerprints were on the gun. The murder was caused by a gun, therefore it must have been premeditated. Donovan then called Benjamin Mendax, the Spatula Man. Spatula testified that he saw Eric walk down the street, therefore guilty, but unfortunately for him, he also said there was blood on her chest, but she was shot in the head! Naturally, a contradiction. At that moment, Storm knew he was fit for the job. The adrenaline, the pointing finger, the shout of 'Objection,' it was all for him. But then they threw the contradiction under the rug, no one cares. When Spatula testified again, he said he went to the crime scene hours before it actually happened which Storm pointed out so they threw Spatula out because he was full of lies. They then spent a few hours discussing the gun. It was called into question how the defendant's prints got on the gun in the first place. To resolve this, they called the detective to testify. Detective Lizzy came and said the gun was found in the toilet, but that couldn't be true because there were fingerprints on it. Storm then came to the conclusion that the gun was actually found "nowhere." But then another issue came up: Where was the gun found? To resolve this, they called the defendant to testify. Eric confessed to owning the gun, though, claiming that it's great for murdering people! It was obvious to Storm that blackmail was afoot. He cross examined Eric, but found no contradiction, so he just said fuck it and told the court that Eric was being blackmailed even though he had no proof. Then Lizzy came back with the fingerprint results on the gun and Storm noticed the prints weren't on the trigger or even the handle therefore Eric couldn't have used it, even though he could have worn gloves. And with that, he had finally successfully proven that the gun wasn't actually found in the toilet. Armed with this knowledge, he accused Spatula of the murder, who came back and testified about the body. Storm noticed there was blood on the victim's hand and pointed out a major contradiction in the photograph: If there was so much blood in her hand, then why wasn't there any blood ''on the walls??? After that they had a recess and Storm planned to take Spatula down. It's pretty obvious that Storm's mentor, Charlie Lawrence is the mastermind based on that one evil-looking pose and his evil-sounding theme and the fact that he also survived FemCon for some reason. Storm must go on to stop a terrorist plot to corrupt the court. Because apparently the explosion wasn't actually the plot. The Astral Inception Previously known as Turnabout Astronomy (for real). The Dark Exchange Previously known as A Dark Turnabout. The Corrupt Eternity Previously known as Eternity's Turnabout. The Soaring Vengeance Previously known as Turnabout Cliffhanger. Kickstarter The game had a kickstarter that had very nice offers, like an honorary mention if you back it for £5, getting the game for free for £10, two Steam keys for £15, a horse costume for Storm for £25, two Steam keys that both have horse costumes for £30, an Acquittal mousemat for $50, a digital book of the game's development for $75, a CD of the game's soundtrack for £125. But even better: If you back it for £175 you get ALL future Acquittal games for FREE (yeah sequels are planned) and if you back it for £225, you get ALL of ProcellaGame's future games for FREE. The kickstarter failed miserably. Rip Bojack Sente. Category:Games Category:Memes Category:Acquittal